Triangle Love
by Asiral Ecnareves
Summary: Hey All! Its about the live of Link and all his adventured.This is my first story so enjoy! please R


Morning Encounters  
  
In the vast deep forest of Hyrule, long have I served as the guardian spirit, I am known as the Deku Tree. The children of the forest, the kokiri, live here with me. Each kokiri have his or her own guardian fairy. However, there is one boy who does not have a fairy.  
  
Link woke in a cold sweat. He'd had that same nightmare this last month, in which there was darkness all around and the rain pounded the red earth. He could faintly see a castles' vast drawbridge being hastily lowered, as if someone where in a great hurry. He heard the loud clatter of galloping hooves against cobblestone floor and soon a blazing white horse speed past Link outside the drawbridge, carrying two riders, one of youth, the other an elder. The young rider looked back suddenly, her face askew in the dark night.  
Lightning struck and illuminated a dark horse carrying an even darker rider. This supposed evil man looked down upon Link and grinned. Then looked up and watched his prey escape.  
  
Link ran his ten-year-old hand through his blonde hair and sighed. When would these nightmares stop? He swung his legs out of his tree bark bed and donned his usual attire: Green tunic, matching hat and soft leather fold down boots. He wandered over to his single window and took in the beautiful sunrise just coming up over the Lost Woods. It was said that going into these woods and becoming lost turned one into a skull kid. He turned his thoughts away from the gorgeous sun rise and looked at his homeland. His eyes fell upon his long time best friends' house, Saria. He thought of her forest green hair and sparkling emerald eyes and sighed. 'It's not that I like her, but it don't not like her. I gotta talk to her about this dream.' Link thought as he made his way towards the door of his tree house. Suddenly he collided with something glowing! He collapsed against the floor with a yelp, and rolled over to inspect the little ball of light. But, before he could get a closer look, the soft ball of light bounced up and yelled in a high voice, "Hey! You might want to watch where you're going you know. You almost bent my wing!" "Oh, sorry," Link replied, the sound of uncertainty shaking in his voice, "but.uhh.YOU ran into ME." "That's not the important part; even though it was all your fault, the important thing is that I'm a fairy and the name's Navi. The Great Deku Tree sent me here to get you. He said it was of great importance. And he didn't look to good for a tree, all grayish and dead lookin, I dunno. Well I was sent as a messenger so come on!" And with that she bobbed once around his head and Link stood up and continued to climb down from his tree house. "Link!" a female's voice rang true in the crisp morning air. He turned with a smile as he recognized his best friend's voice. "Hey Saria!" Link said, "What are you doing here so early?" "Well the word is that the Great Deku Tree has asked for your presence! Is that true?" Saria questioned with great interest, "Oh! Is that a fairy I see Link? Wow! Finally, you own fairy. What's its name?" "Well for one, 'it' is a 'she'," replied Navi tartly, "and two, I'm not his fairy! I'm just a messenger." "Her name is Navi and she's a pain in the ass." Link replied as he glared at Navi. "You don't really mean that do you?" Navi asked with a hurt voice. "Of course I do!" Link replied and Saria started laughing. The two, Link and Navi, looked at Saria with confused faces. "Well you two certainly get along well, now don't you? Maybe it's better that she isn't your fairy." "What's that supposed to mean?" Navi squeaked, "I'm a good fairy, I'll show you, you green haired freak!" "Whoa Navi, pop a Midol. Jees. Well yeah Saria, it is true that the Great Deku Tree has asked for me to come to him. Me and Navi are gonna go see him now! Tell you about it later!" Link explained. Saria smiled and waved as Link walked towards the forest entrance to the Deku Forest. 


End file.
